This invention relates to the art of belt scrapers and more particularly to an improvement in the dual type belt scraper as disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,402,394 issued Sept. 6, 1983.
In the above patent, a pair of longitudinally spaced belt scraper blades are mounted on arms for rotation about a common axis toward and away from the outer surface of a conveyor belt. The scraper blades are independently movable about the common axis and are biased into engagement with the belt by the operation of pairs of actuator arms, one pair at either end of the scraper assembly. The remote ends of the actuator arms are biased by an actuator, in the form of an air-over-hydraulic pressure cylinder, typically in the form of an air-loaded shock absorber. The air delivered to the actuator may be suitably adjusted to provide the desired biasing force for urging the respective blades against the belt surface.
When setting up a new belt scraper in accordance with my patent, or when changing the blades on an existing set up, the blades on the blade support arms must first be brought into contact with the belt while a connecting clutch is loosened. The final tightening of the bolts re-engaging the clutch must be accomplished while holding the blade arms in an adjusted position. This procedure can be somewhat awkward and time-consuming to accomplish in that it may require a person getting under the belt and holding the belts in position while a second person tightens the correcting clutch. A need therefore exists for a set-up and blade adjustment mechanism in a two-blade scraper by means of which the initial blade adjustment may be accomplished readily and easily by a single operator from a location alongside the belt scraper.